The Ketchum Legacy: Divide and Conquer
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Ash Ketchum is back! With his wife, Serena, and their Pokemon, they go to face the oncoming threat of the Restless, a group of Pokemon sworn to destroy all of humanity. Meanwhile, Thorn Ketchum and Persian, teaming up with Petra, the daughter of Misty and Brock, go to find the Pokemon that were kidnapped by Team Rocket. Will they be able to find them before Team Rocket does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys haven't waited for too long! (Even though I pretty much posted all the chapters all at once) This is Book two of The Ketchum Legacy. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Here's the sypnosis:**

 _ **The Ketchum Legacy: Book Two**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum is back! With his wife, Serena, and all of his Pokemon by his side, Ash goes to tackle the growing threat of The Restless; a large group of wild Pokemon that have decided to take out humanity for good! But even with the aid of an old friend, will they be able to suceed?**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Thorn and Persian team up with the daugher of Brock and Misty; Petra, whose Kiarla had been kidnapped by Team Rocket. Petra has discovered a news feed of a group of Pokemon led by a glowing eyed Lucario, which Thorn believes is his own kidnapped Riolu. But they are being chased by a Rocket Elite called Siren. Will they be able to find the group before Team Rocket does?**_

 _ **Two groups, one goal each. It's time to Divide and Conquer!**_

 **Hope you enjoy! Here we go!**

Prolouge:

Ash Ketchum has returned! After twenty years in hiding, he has come back to face the threat of the newly rebuilt TR, and to prevent another catastrophe like what happened at the Battle of Aquacorde. Now he sets out with his wife Serena to gather their old friends and allies to combat the greatest threat the world has ever seen. Not it's destruction, but its subjugation.

A new threat of equal importance has also arisen; The Restless, a group of wild Pokemon who are resentful of human domination. Their kind are captured for human money and prestige. Their people are eaten by humans as food. Their territory is lost continuously as humankind progresses. They plan to not conquer, but to destroy humanity entirely and claim the world for themselves.

Ash Ketchum has saved the world many times over, but despite all the changes he has made to return to himself and remove the pain of his last battle. But after 20 years of pain and unactivety, will he be able to face this threat, or die trying?

Of equal importance, is the subject of Thorn Ketchum, the son of Ash and Serena. A new Pokemon Trainer, and yet called to face the same threats as his parents. Untried, untested, will he be up to the challenge?

 **Chapter 1.**

 _ **[Team Rocket base; Sinnoh]**_

The night was peaceful in the Sinnoh region, but in one place, chaos erupted as a large explosion ripped apart the compound wall. A large group of Pokemon, led by a glowing-eyed Lucario, stampede out of the Team Rocket base.

An alarm shatters the night and spotlights light up the compound, as Team Rocket grunts move in front of the group of Pokemon, who are heading for the forest. At a bark from the Lucario, the Pokemon unleash a horde of attacks on the grunts. As the grunts fall back, the Pokemon surge forward, into the forest. The Pokemon are running, they don't know where. All they know is that the Lucario that leads them has a sense of someone familiar, somewhere out there, who is looking for him, and is still searching.

At the hole made by the Pokemon at the Team Rocket base, a scientist and Dagan, the leader of Team Rocket, study the wreckage. "Do we continue on with Project: Aura?" asks the scientist.

"We shall continue with Project: Aura," Dagan replies, "Get more Pokemon if you have to, but this will continue." Turning from the hole, he walks back to the base and asks, "How goes Mewthree?"

"Mewthree goes very well," replies the scientist, "better than Project: Aura is, at least. It should be ready in a couple of months."

Dagan, satisfied, then asks, "What news of the Restless and Ash Ketchum?"

"Our scouts haven't been able to find the Restless, I'm afraid," says the scientist, "just rumors. But we do have news of Ash Ketchum. He's in Kalos. We believe that he's been visiting some old aquaintinces. The news haven't gotten wind of him back in the flow of the world yet, or else we would know where he is. The last time we had a report of him was in Shalour City, speaking with Gym Leader Korrina. Other than that, that was the last time we saw him."

"As soon as we have him on radar, put a tail on him. And when he's in a good position," says Dagan, smiling slightly, "We send in the elites to capture him.

Before they reach the door, the scientist asks, "What of the Pokemon that escaped?"

"Send the Siren after them," said Dagan, "she should have a bit of fun tracking them down."

 **Thorn POV**

 _ **[Johto Region]**_

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" calls out the referee, "Thunder wins! which means the match goes to Thorn Ketchum! The challenger!"

"Whoo-hoo!" cheers Thorn. Thunder, his Pikachu, hops onto his shoulder, cheering as well.

Whitney, the Gym Leader that Thorn was facing, now in her mid-thirties, walks forward with the referee. "You are much like your father, Ash Ketchum," she comments. Thorn swells with pride. Even after all of those years, the gym leaders of Johto still remembered Ash Ketchum and the battles that he had given them. "I present to you, the Plain Badge." finishes Whitney.

"Thank you," said Thorn. He picked up the yellow and silver badge. he smiled while looking at it; it was his third badge in the Johto region. He had only been traveling in Johto for a month, and already he had come pretty far.

"So are you done yet?" Thorn and Whitney turn to the door, where a bored-looking Persian is sitting, "I've had quite enough sitting around while you've been battling up the ranks of Johto."

"We're good, Persian. Hope to see you again Whitney." He shakes hands with the Gym Leader who, like the other two, says, "Tell Ash I said hi."

Thorn and Persian walk over to the Pokemon Center to heal Thorn's Pokemon. His Braviery had been Knocked out during the battle, and his Dewott was nearly unconcious

Thorn says goodbye to Whitney and he, Persian and Thunder go off to the Pokemon Center. Thorn gives his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. As they wait outside for Thorn's Pokemon to heal, Thorn is discussing what they have been doing about Team Rocket. "They're really hard to find," Thorn says to Persian.

"Yeah, even in the old days, we wee able to disguise ourselves pretty good," says Persian, "And this Team Rocket looks to be just as good."

"Um, excuse me." The two of them turn to see a black, spiky-haired girl wearing jeans and a gray and blue shirt with a Spearow on her shoulder standing in front of them, "Are you Thorn Ketchum?" she asks Thorn.

"Yes, I am," replies Thorn, "who are you?"

"My name is Petra," she says.

Thorn recognizes her, "Your the daughter of Brock and Misty, right?"

"Yes, that's right," she replies.

"Those two nincompoops got married? And had a _kid?_ " says Persian in disbelief. The Spearow gives a small screech and pecks at him, which he blasts off with a Power Gem.

Petra looks at Persian for a second and then says, "Oh, it's you."

"'Oh, it's you.' Can't you people say anything else?" asks Persian sarcastically. When Petra looks at Thorn questioningly, he shrugged and said, "He insisted he come."

"Well, I wasn't about to go with that 'twoip' of your father. Besides, you needed adult supervision." Persian smiles to himself as Thorn explodes, "Adult supervision!? Me!? I'm seventeen years old! Listen here you mangy old cat-"

"Ah-hem." The two of them look at Petra as she coughs to get their attention. "Uh, sorry," Thorn says sheepishly, while Persian still looks smug with what he said.

"So, um, what can I do for you?" he asks her. "I need your help with something," Petra replies.

Thorn looks a little bit confused and suspicious and asks, "What? And why me?"

"Well, I did get in contact with your parents, but when I explained my situation with them, your dad said that I should go to you instead."

Thorn and Persian look at each other and then ask, "And you came to us because..."

"Well, my parents said that you should never ignore advice that Ash Ketchum gives you," replied Petra, "And plus, I realized that you were actually closer to me than your parents."

"Okay, so what can we do for you?" Thorn finally asks.

Petra pulls out a small tablet and pulls something up. Sitting on the other side of Thorn, she shows them a news report in the Sinnoh Region. A large group of Pokemon were skirting the outskirts of a small town. "Hold on," Thorn suddenly said, "Pause it."

Petra freezed the image. Thorn was looking at the Lucario that was leading the Pokemon in disbelief, "He evolved. Riolu evolved."

"You didn't say that your Riolu had glowing red eyes," commented Persian, "and are you sure that that's _your_ Riolu?"

"I'd know him anywhere. Trust me, that's him." Thorn's voice is full of excitement. When he turns to Petra, he asks, "So, why are you interested in this?"

"I have a Pokemon that was kidnapped too," replies the girl, "A Kiarla. She was a very powerful one, but she knew she could get stronger with me, or at least I think that's the reason why she wanted to go with me." Playing back the video, she pointed out a glowing-eyed Gardevoir standing beside Lucario. "I was hoping that someone would help me with this," said Petra as she put away the tablet, "in case Team Rocket are after them. I also wanted someone who probably had a connection with one of the Pokemon. I saw some Greninja and I thought that maybe one of them was your dad's Pokemon. When I talked to your dad, he said that your Riolu had been kidnapped, but Greninja was fine. So, I decided to come find you. So, will you help?"

Thorn looks at Persian, who says, "Oh, don't look at me! I'm just along for the ride!"

Thorn holds out a hand to Petra, who shakes it happily. Thorn then says, "On to Sinnoh then!"

 **Ash's POV**

 _ **[Kalos Region]**_

In the Anistar City Gym, one of the training sessions for Olympia's students was taking place. A little off to the side, Ash Ketchum, his wife, Serena, and Ash's new Pikachu were talking to Olympia.

"I'm glad you were able to meet with us, Olympia," says Ash. Pikachu was currently sitting on his shoulder and Serena was by Ash's side, "We need help."

"The Restless?" asks Olympia.

"Yes," replies Ash, "We don't know where they exactly are, and we need to if we're to stop them."

"I'm afraid-" suddenly, Olympia stops talking. Her eyes turn an amythest color. Everyone stops and watches as Olympia goes into a trance and declares, "Sinnoh."

"What?" asks Serena. Pikachu, who had yet to see Olympia go into a vision, hides behind Ash's head.

"The Restless are in Sinnoh." Olympia doesn't spread her arms to project a vision. Instead, she keeps on talking, "If they are not diverted from their current path, the world will fall under Team Rocket's hand."

After a few more seconds of floating, Olympia snaps out of the vision, and says, "Ash Ketchum, Serena. You must fly to Sinnoh as quickly as you can. You must not destroy or disband the Restless. They must realize that their path is wrong to take. Before they can even begin to make their move, Team Rocket will find them and destroy them, and they will win the fight already. Now, go!"

 **(())**

 _ **[Plane to Sinnoh]**_

"I hope Thorn's doing all right," Serena says worriedly. She's staing out the window as the fly through the clouds on a plane to Sinnoh.

"Don't worry about him, Serena," says Ash, "he's a little bit like me; he can get in trouble, but he can get out of it all by himself."

"Name the last time you were in trouble and you got out of it all by yourself," deadpaned Serena

"Fair point," Ash replies. Pikachu, on his lap says, "Pika!"in agreement.

Then, after a little bit of thinking, Ash says, "But putting that aside, he should have met up with Petra by now. Who knows? We may meet up with them in Sinnoh."

"That would be nice," says Serena, "The rest of the children should be all right with their grandmother." Unlike Ash, Serena had kept up a constant communication with her mother while they were in hiding. So, she had not been beaten up by an umbrella when she had shown up with the family.

"Do, you know where the Restless are?" asks Serena.

"i'm afraid I don't," replies Ash, "but I think we'll be able to find them. The Restless are the ones that are making up almost all of the negative energy. And with me and Greninja's ability to see that energy, we should be able to find them where the energy is at its highest point."

Serena says, "So, we're going right into trouble. _Again_."

"Yup!" replies Ash cheerfully. Pikachu simply rolls his eyes, but he hides a smile. He likes his trainer. Diving into trouble the whole time? What's not to like?!

Serena asks a little bit humorously, "And by your reckoning, we're going to get out of this alive?"

Ash doesn't answer. Instead, his face grows dark. Serena asks, "What's wrong?"

Ash says, "We're wandering into the midst of Pokemon that hate humans. We'll be lucky if they don't kill us on sight, us being trainers and all."

Serena asks, "Do you have a plan at least?"

Ash gives a wry smile, "In all the years that you've known me, have I ever walked onto a battlefield with a plan?'

"You don't have a plan." Serena figures out.

"You got it. I don't have a plan."

"Pi-ka," groans Pikachu.

 **Or if Ash ever does have a plan, it pretty much never works. Next chapter is going to be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, we will be introducing the Siren(you'll see why she's called that) and getting to a very much needed reunion.**

 **You want to know the rest-read on!**

 **Thorn POV**

 _ **[Sinnoh Region]**_

"Hey, Petra?" asked Thorn as they walked out of the airport, Thunder on his shoulder and Persian walking alongside them, "Do you know exactly where the Pokemon were sighted?"

"The news feed was taken right outside of Eterna City," Petra tells him, "we can start there, it's about sixty miles away. A three-hour flight or a five-hour run on a Rapidash."

"Do you have a plan to find our partners?" Thorn asks Petra again.

She said, "No, do you?" "Oooh! Burn!" says Persian.

"Actually, Persian," Thorn says with a smile, "I do have a plan. While Growlith and Zoura sniff around on the ground with Petra, I can be riding Braviary and looking from up above with your Spearow, Petra."

"That's actually a good idea. But," Petra thinks for a bit, "All Pokemon that can track have to have something that has the scent of the Pokemon on it. And I don't have anything except Kiarla's Pokeball. But I doubt that it has a scent anymore. What about your Riolu?"

"Riolu was actually a wild Pokemon," said Thorn, "When I rescued him from a pack of Beedril, he just started hanging around the house without my dad seeing him-when he was Asher Ketch. After a while, we started battling together, but I don't have anything with his scent on it either."

"Well then,"says Persian, "Zoura and Growlith can just sniff out the scent of a large group of Pokemon. That's easy enough."

"Right then," says Thorn, "let's get going."

"I think we're going to have to look for them tommorow, however," says Petra, "The sun's starting to set. There's a Pokemon Center. We could sleep there."

After they check in and get some food for dinner, Thorn turns to Petra and says, "Hey, Petra, how about we have a Pokemon Battle after dinner? We really don't know each other's strength, and we should probably see it for Team Rocket. Expecially the Elites. My dad may have beaten twelve of them with a single Flamethrower from Charizard,"-Persian is gawking at him at that part-"but I know it will be harder for us."

"You know, I was about to suggest that," said Petra, eating her noodles, "oh, and by the way, does your Pikachu like ketchup?"

Thorn looks at Thunder, who is eagerly sucking the contents out of a bottle of Ketchup, and then says to Petra, "Yeah, Thunder likes ketchup."

Outside after dinner, Petra and Thorn do a Pokemon battle-a two on two-Petra yells, "Onix! Spearow! Come on out!"

Thorn thinks for a little bit, then yells, "Dewott! Braviery! I choose you!"

Petra wins-she separates Thorn's Pokemon from each other and uses her Pokemon on both of them-divide and conquer

"Okay everybody," says Persian, his mouth stretching into a yawn, "After you guys heal your Pokemon, let's head for bed."

 **(())**

Fifty miles away, the large group of Pokemon, still headed by Thorn's glowing eyed Lucario, are traveling through the night, headed in the direction of the Pokemon Center that Thorn and Petra are in. The Pokemon are looking wearied and ragged. Even Lucario, who is carrying a Riolu on his back.

Lucario notices a stream up ahead, and he gives a bark-they would have a break. As soon as most of the water-type Pokemon see the stream, they head right in, while the rest of the Pokemon take a long drink. Several Pokemon, naturally or unaturally, set up a watch after they took a short drink.

Suddenly, Lucario looks up from his drink, sensing something, and is instantly alert. There is a sound of singing heard and all the Pokemon perk up as well. Soon, one by one begin to nod off and fall asleep.

Lucario forms an Aura Sphere and shoots it off into the woods into the direction of the singing. He is rewarded by a slight shriek, and the singing stops, but then it begins to start up again and get louder. A figure emerges from the surrounding woods, and the moonlight reveals a Team Rocket Elite holding a Net Cannon, which she starts shooting at the Pokemon.

The Lucario forms a large Aura Sphere and shoots it off into the direction of the singing. There is a kind of muffled shriek, the singing stops, but then begins to perk up again. Then, a person wearing Team Rocket Elite regalia appears from the woods surronding the river and starts shooting nets at the sleeping Pokemon and capturing them. After about four or so Pokemon are grabbed, Lucario barks out an order, and the rest of the Pokemon, led by a glowing eyed Gardevoir, forms the rest of the Pokemon into a barrier. The Elite unleashes several Pokemon; an Explode; a Gallade; and a Zororark, who forms cages around the Pokemon. Lucario's eyes golw as he senses that it's an illusion and shoots a couple of Aura Spheres at the Zororark, knocking it out.

The cages vanish, and the Lucario starts to fight against the Pokemon of the Team Rocket Elite. The singing has completely stopped, and the Elite orders her Pokemon to attack. The Pokemon that are free are either freeing the captives or fleeing. Once the last of the Pokemon is free, the Pokemon fade into the woods. Lucario is blasted backwards from an attack by Exploude, then runs, pursued by Gallade.

The Elite's Gallade manages to catch up to Lucario and strikes his back with one of his blade arms, knocking him flat. As the Gallade picks up one of Lucario's legs, it is suddenly blasted off it's feet by a Psyshock from the Gardevoir. While it is distracted, Gardevoir and Lucario manage to escape into the woods, Gardevoir slightly supporting Lucario.

 **(())**

Back at the Pokemon Center, Thorn wakes up suddenly and feels his back, which feels like it has been struck. Persian wakes up and asks, "You okay, kid?"

"Felt like something hit me hin the back," says Thorn, grimacing.

Persian gets up from his spot on one of the beds, comes over and says, "Let me take a look."

Thorn asks him sarcasticly, "Are you a doctor?"

"I looked after Jessie and James after every time your father blasted us off! Humans are far less durable than Pokemon it seems." Persian shakes his head as Thorn turns his back to him and lifts up his shirt.

Persian stares at Thorn's back for a few seconds, then remarks, "Not a single mark." He prods the area and Thorn says, "Whatever you did, the pain's gone."

Persian says, "I didn't do anything." Thinking for a bit, he asks, "What were you dreaming about?"

Thorn says, "All I remember is a sense of being hunted."

"Must have been some dream," comments Persian.

"But it felt so real. The pain, I mean."

"I'll take your word for it. In the meantine, get some sleep," advises Persian.

"I'm not tired anymore," says Thorn as Persian hops off his bed.

"I was talking about myself, kid." With that, Persian curls up on his bed and falls asleep, with Thorn looking at him a bit confused.

 **(())**

The next morning, they've already left the Pokemon Center and are heading towards towards their destination. Thorn is flying from above on Braviary with Thunder on his shoulder. Petra is riding her Rapidash. Persian is hanging in Braviary's claws. He calls up to Thorn, saying, "This is very undignified! Why can't we just ride in a hot-air baloon?"

Thorn calls back, grinning, "Cause hot-air baloons are for dummies!"

So they keep on traveling for a little while. Around noontime, Thorn suddenly feels aware of something below him. He calls out, "Hey, Persian! Can you see anything down there?"

"Trees, trees, more trees, oh, there's Petra! Other than that, nothing! Why?"

Thorn tells Braviary to fly down. They land in front of Petra, who asks, "What's going on?"

"I felt something strange," explaines Thorn as he gets off of Braviary, looking around at the surrounding trees as if expecting something.

"Strange as in an empty stomach?" asks Persian, "Cause that's what feels strange to me. I'm hungry."

"Lunch actually sounds like a good idea," Petra says as she hops off of Rapidash's back. "Everyone out!" She launched her Pokeballs, revealing her Onix, Spearow, a Milotic, and an Eevee. Rapidash stands beside the team as Thorn unleashes his Pokemon-Zoura, Growlith, and Dewott-Thunder and Braviery are already out.

As they enjoy a lunch made up of sandwiches, juice, and Pokemon food-made from the night before-Thorn still looks a little bit uneasy, often casting a few looks at the trees as if expecting to be attacked. "Hey, Thorn, are you okay?" asks Petra after he looks at the trees again.

"I feel wierd," he says, nibbling on the edge of a sandwich as he continued to look at the trees.

Persian says, "Do you feel as if you're gonna be sick? Cause if you are, do it over there."

"Not a sore stomach," replies Thorn, "I just feel like there's something nearby."

About a minute later, Thorn's head jerks up. Thins time, he knows where whatever's causing him to feel uneasy is. Everyone watches as he calls Zoura and Growlith to him, and then, they stand up and run off. Petra and the rest of the Pokemon soon follow after they pack up lunch.

When they finally catch up to Thorn, they find that he's stopped and Growlith is sniffing in the direction that they were heading. "This had better be good, Thorn!" says Persian, panting.

"Growlith's got something," says Thorn, "There's something over there. Or someone." Then there comes a sound of a lot of people, or Pokemon, running down the path.

A bunch of Pokemon burst out of the trees and are darting towards them. "Scatter," yells Petra. Everyone quickly scrambles to the sides as they rush past. Then, one of the Pokemon, a Lucario, stops and gives a bark, causing the rest of Pokemon to a stop. The Lucario turns to where Thorn is hiding. Thorn stands up, as do the rest of his Pokemon, all of them staring at Lucario.

The presence that Thorn had been feeling seemed to be direted at the Lucario. "Is it really you, Riolu?" he asks the Pokemon, using the name of the previous evolution.

Lucario looks himself over and says something. Persian comes out of the bushes then and says, "He says it's him."

Petra steps out of the bushes with her Pokemon and is approached by a Gardevoir. "You...evolved," murmured Petra. The Gardevoir hugs Petra, who returns it happily.

Thorn's other Pokemon come forward to meet Lucario and Petra's Pokemon come out into the open to reunite with Gardevoir. The Spearow lands on Gardevoir's shoulder and starts lightly pecking at her face.

Lucario looks at Thorns team, then turns to him as if to ask, _where'd these guys come from?_

"Uh, long story old buddy." Turning to the rest of the Pokemon, he asks, "but, where'd these guys come from?"

Lucario gives a couple of grunts, and Persian translates, "They're Pokemon like him; they were kidnapped by Team Rocket, some from their trainers too."

Thorn's face darkens in anger. "Don't worry, guys," he says to the Pokemon, "I'll make sure that Team Rocket pays for what they've done."

A new voice suddenly says, "Team Rocket pay for taking what's rightfully theirs? I don't see how that will work, little trainer."

Out steps the Team Rocket Elite that had attacked the Pokemon the night before. She has long, light blue, wavy blue hair and wears a TR uniform. She has pure black eyes and her Pokeballs are on a strap around her shoulder. A Mega Stone is pinned at the end of her hair, whch is in a braid.

"Who are you?" asks Petra, protectively standing in front of Gardevoir and the rest of the Pokemon.

"I am the Siren," says the Elite, smiling coldly. Thorn looks at her teeth and realizes that some of them are pointed.

Persian jerks as if he had just ben hit by a Thunderbolt. He says in a shaky voice, "Guys, we need to go. Now."

They don't pay attention to him as Thorn asks, "What do you want, Siren?"

"Please. The Siren is my official title. As for why I'm here," she says in a silky voice laced with poison, "I was sent to re-capture the test experiments that had escaped from our experimental labs. So, I suggest that you pay attention to Persian and go. Now."

Upon hearing this, Petra looks into the eyes of Gardevoir, to discover that they're glowing faintly. She whispers, "What did they do to you?"

Thorn looks into Lucario's eyes as well and sees that Lucario's eyes are glowing also, as well as all of the other Pokmon that were with Lucario and Gardevoir. They all have glowing eyes.

"What did you do to them?" Petra demanded from the Siren. The Siren just says, "We made them stronger."

That made Petra snap. "Milotic! Use Ice Beam!" Milotic sprang forward, unleashing a beam of ice at the Siren. The Siren pulls out a Pokeball and says, "Exploude. Supersonic." The Exploude appears in a flash of light and unleashes a supersonic wave at the Ice Beam, destroying it and hitting Milotic.

"Guys, we need to run. NOW! We can't fight her!" Persian repeats again, louder.

"Persian! Take everyone to the Pokemon Center and tell Nurse Joy to get help. We'll hold her off while you guys get away. Thunder! Use Thunderbolt!" Thunder leaps off of Thorn's shoulder and shoots a bolt of lightning at Exploude.

Lucario and Gardevoir refuse to move from their tainers sides. "fine, you can help," says Thorn when he notices that they don't move.

The Pokemon follow Persian, and they flee. "Milotic! Return. Rapidash! I choose you!" yelled Petra

"You wish to battle children?" asked the Siren. Her mouth turned into a half-playful, half-scornful smile. "Then I will give you a battle to remember. Zororark! Appear!"

"Rapidash! Use Quick Attack!" ordered Petra. "Thunder! Use Volt Tackle!" orders Thorn. The respective Pokemon rushed forward, Rapidash surrounded in a pale white glow while Thunder was blanketed in yellow lightining as he struck Zororark.

 **A.N. (Forgive me here, everyone. I'm not that good at describing battles that I have to make up)**

As the battle continued, Rapidash was knocked out by Exploude when it used Hyper Beam, and Spearow was defeated by a Seismic Toss. The Exploude was eventually defeated when Petra's Onix used Dig and Slam. So the Siren called out Hypnos.

Thunder nearly gets beaten by Zororark, so Thorn calls him back into his Pokeball and calls out Zoura, who attacks her evolved form with a will of fury. Zororark, however, manges to knock her out with a Shadow Claw, so Braviary is called up and manages to knock Zororark out with Brave Bird, but is hit by Zororark's Poison Jab and is later defeated by the Siren's Jigglypuff.

Petra's Onix faces against Hypnos. Hypnos defeats Onix, so Petra brings out Eevee,but is left unable to because of Hypnos's Psycic. When Hypnos tries to Knock Out Eevee, Gardevoir steps forward and uses Protect and Moonblast to defeat Hypnos.

Thorn defeats Siren's Jigglypuff with Growlith, so the Siren pulls out Gallade and Mega Evolves him. Then, Gallade knocks out Growlith with Brick Break, then fights Dewott and Gardevoir. Dewott is knocked out, so Thunder comes out. He isn't knocked out, but gets confused and gets unable to battle.

Gallade pretty badly defeats Gardevoir, and just as Gallade is about to knock her out, Lucario uses a Aura Sphere on him, blasting him backwards.

"You want to fight too, Lucario?" asks Thorn. Lucario nods as an affirmitive. "Alright then, Aura Sphere!" Lucario unleashes a blue sphere as Petra orders Gardevoir to use Moonblast. Gallade manages to dodge these attacks.

"Thorn, does Lucario know any physical attacks?" asks Petra, "I've got an idea."

"Yeah, he does actually. What's the plan?"

Petra doesn't answer, instead yelling, "Gardevoir, use Phsycic!" Gardevoir's eyes glow, and Gallade is soon trapped in a bright blue aura. "Now, Thorn!"

"Lucario! Bone Rush!" Lucario forms two glowing blue bones in his paws, then dashes forward and starts striking Gallade over and over again, untill he drops back and Gallade switches out of his Mega-evolution form.

"Impressive," says the Siren as she retrieves Gallade, but then suddenly stops. Petra and Gardevoir turn to see Thorn and Lucario bahted in red auras. "What the?" Petra starts to say, but then, Thorn and Lucario give joined yells. The red energy starts to come off the two of them, turning into red trendils and reaching for each other, as if to join. But they waver, and then fall. Thorn and Lucario also fall to the ground in exhaustion, as if they had both been fighting something.

The Siren lookes intrieged, "Yes, _very_ impressive. But I can do better. Primarina! Let us battle together now!" Instantly, a seal-like Pokemon appears as Thorn and Lucario stagger upwards.

"For victory," says the Siren, and then, they combine. Primarina is surrounded in a veil of black water, which forms into a black crown on top of her hair. Her hair is in the same style as the Siren's, but her shoulders, back fins, and flippers are spiked, and the starfishes on Primarina's body looked more thinner and spiky.

Then, the Siren says in a calm voice, "Aqua Jet." Primarina shoots forward, crashing into Lucario and then Gardevoir. Both of them are left unable to move, and just as Primarina is about to use Hyper Beam on Lucario, a group of Pokemon suddenly appear from the trees, knocking into Primarina and the Siren. It's the Pokemon that had followed Persian to safety, apparently wanting to come back and save them.

Persian, in question, appears with five other Pokemon and says to Thorn and Petra, "I thought I told you kids to run! You can't stand against her! Now, let's get out of here!"

As the Pokemon and Trainers start to run, the Siren gets up and shoots a net from her net launcher at Thorn, which tangles around his feet. Persian, noticing this, launches himself at the Siren with Fury Swipes, giving her a few cuts on her face. "Move it!" yells Persian as he cuts the net holding Thorn with another Fury Swipes. Primarina starts to get up again, but Lucario blasts her down with another Aura Sphere. Then, they haul Thorn up and run.

But before they get out of the trees, the Siren comes to and yells at Primarina, "Separate the trainers!" Instantly, Primarina shoots a Water Gun between Thorn and Petra, causing them to separate. Primarina keeps on shooting at Thorn and Lucario, and Thorn realizes that they won't be staying.

"Looks like they won't keep us together! Petra!" yells Thorn, "we'll catch up with you later!" Lucario launches several Aura Spheres at the ground behind them, and when the dust clears for the Siren, both of the groups are gone. But she smiles to herself. She pulled out a communicator and says, "The Siren reporting in. Dagan, sir? I believe yet another of our experiments were sucessful. The leading Lucario had a trainer, and the two of them did something very interesting..."

 **(())**

A while later, Petra, Persian, and the other Pokemon arrive at the Pokemon Center that they were at before. As some of them colapse on the ground, Petra asks Persian, "You knew the Siren. Who is she?"

"I thought that she was a rumor honestly," replied Persian, "Never actually met the Champions of Team Rocket. Giovanni kept them secret, very hush-hush. Nobody knew about them except the Boss. The Siren has Pokemon that can lull people and Pokemon to sleep with their singing. Lately, I've been hearing more rumors about the Siren, possibly spread by Team Rocket, that has spread fear into their enemies."

"How do we beat her?" aks Petra.

Persian looked up at her and says, "You can't. From what I've heard, the Siren always has one Pokemon that is always impossible to defeat. But that has to be a rumor. Or so I thought." He swallows nervously. "That Primarina kept on getting hit by Lucario's Aura Sphere. But then she was soon up and counter attacking! No Pokemon is able to shrug off that amount of damage like nothing! And if the Siren is able to bond with that Primarina like Ash with his Greninja, then we're in big trouble."

Petra asks, "Is that what Thorn and Lucario nearly did? Bonded with each other?"

Persian frowns, "I didn't arrive on time to see that part. What happened to them?"

She explains about the red energy that nearly connected between Thorn and Lucario. Afterwards, Persian says to her, "Sounds like bonding. But it seems like Thorn and Lucario weren't able to achieve it. They almost were, though." Then it strikes him, "That's what they did!"

Petra says, "Uh, excuse me? Who what did?"

"Team Rocket has been experimenting on Pokemon to make bonds!" exclaims Persian, "If the Siren's bonding with Primarina is any indicator, then Team Rocket has been sucessful in her case!"

A new voice says, "In who's case?"

The two of them turn to see a blond-gray haired women wearing a long black jacket, large, black earings, and had a Garchomp by her side. "Oh boy," says Persian, "It's Cynthia. The Sinnoh region Champion. Just who we need right now."

 **Yup. Cynthia is here! I hope that you enjoyed the chpater! See you in the next one, where we will get to Ash chasing the Resstless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! we'll be introducing a few more characters in this. Hope you enjoy!**

 **And like I said before, I don't really describe battles very well.**

 **Thorn** **'s POV**

Thorn and Lucario are still running through the woods, both of them running on their last dregs of strength. Finally, Thorn manages to gasp out, "I have to stop." He drops to the ground and Lucario drops right next to him, both of them gasping for breath.

After they catch their breath, Thorn says, "We need to talk about what happened back there."

Lucario says something that sounded like, _about what?_

Thorn says, "About that red energy thing that happened during the battle."

Lucario says something that sounds like, _I don_ _'t know what it is either._

"Okay then. So, what happened? Last time I saw you, you were a Riolu and you didn't have glowing eyes. How did that happen?"

Lucario says something that sounds like another, _I don_ _'t know._

Then they hear the far-off sound of singing. Lucario motions to Thorn that they need to keep on running. So they take off.

However, as far they seem to go, the Siren just seems to be getting closer and closer to them. Soon enough, Thorn and Lucario are being caught under it's spell and start to feel weary. Then, Thorn collapses to the ground, near unconcious, and Lucario, also on the verge of collapse, tries to shake him awake, but soon falls unconcious as well.

The Siren soon emerges from the trees and comes across the sleeping forms of Thorn and Lucario. With a small smile and a nod to the Primarina beside her, she raises her net launcher.

Suddenly, an Ice Blizzard sweps upon her, encasing them in an ice cube faster that they could yell out. A Mamoswine emerges from the trees with a middle-aged woman riding on his back. Throwing out a Pokeball, she lets out an Empoleon. "Can you put them on Mamoswine?" she asks him.

The Empoleon nods and procedes to lift up Torn and Lucario, draping them over Mamoswines large tusks. Then, the woman and the Pokemon go on their way.

 **Ash POV**

 _ **[North Sinnoh]**_

Ash is studying a large amount of Pokemon tracks on the ground, Pikachu and Charizard were out, with Charizard sniffing the ground for any scents. "Well?" asks Serena, who is standing behind Ash.

Ash looks up at Charizard, who nods to him and gives a couple of grunts. "It's a few days old," remarks Ash, "There's a large variety of Pokemon. But, it's larger that what a variety group travels in."

Serena says, "So, all in all, you'd say that we'd found the Restless."

"Basically, yes," replies Ash

"How many Pokemon?" asks Serena

Ash turns to Charizard, who says something. Ash translates it as, "Maybe a hundred or so."

"Are we going to follow them?" asks Serena

Ash turns to her and replies with another question, "What do you think?"

Ash climbs on Charizard with Pikachu and Serena gets on behind them. As Charizard flies upward, intent on following the tracks, she asks, "What do you think we'll find?"

"A large band of wild Pokemon gathered together because of their hatred for human kind because of their mistreatment." replies Ash, "We'll probably get a lot of kindness from the group, so I think we should just hang back and observe."

"And if they spot us?" Serena says.

Ash doesn't answer, which Serena interprets as a, _I don't want to think about that yet._

A while later, they come across a valley. The valley is filled with thousands of Pokemon of all types. There's actually a few fires lit and the Pokemon are gathered around them. Ash, Serena, Charizard, and Pikachu quickly turn before they could get spotted, and land on a ridge overlooking the valley. As they get off Charizard, Ash says, "Better call out someone."

Serena nods. "Pangroo, come on out!" The large Panda Pokemon comes out of his Pokeball and nods to Serena. Then, they look back out over the valley, in awe of the spectacle before them. "So, this is the Restless?" says Serena.

Ash nods and says in a hushed voice, "I haven't seen so many Pokemon in a large group before. Not since Aquacorde. This is just incredible." Shaking his head in resignation, he remarks, "I don't see how we can stop them. Not without fighting them. But that also seems impossible. We'd need Arceus to do something like that. How would we ever stop them from wiping out all of humanity?"

"We could just try talking to them," suggests Serena. "It's a good idea, Serena. But, you just don't simply walk into a population of human-hating Pokemon."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Serena asks him.

That is when Charizard turns to the woods. Turning, Ash, Serena and Pikachu look to the woods at the large crowd of Pokemon that appear from the trees. All of the Pokemon have a mark on their heads, chests, or arms, resembling Pokeballs that have three scratches over them.

"The Restless," murmurs Ash. He throws all of his Pokeballs, revealing Greninja, Sceptile, Garchomp, and Gigalith, "I can fight fifty."

A lot of bug-types step forward and encase them all in webbing, and no matter how hard they struggle, they can't break loose. "Well, look at the bright side," says Serena as they start to get marched into the valley, "We don't have to worry about trying to contact them. They came to us."

"Well, I would've preferred to have just strolled in there," replies Ash nervously. Greninja rolls his eyes at him as if to say, _That was your plan? Just stroll in there, say hi, and hope they don't kill you?_

 **(())**

They're escorted through the valley, tolerating the dagger eyes that they are given by the Restless Pokemon, all of whom have the same insignia of the slashed out Pokeball on them. As they reach what appears to be the center of the valley, they are brought before a large rock, which has and Alakazam sitting cross-legged on the top of the flat surface of the boulder. He has two of the scratched-out Pokeball symbols covering both of his eyes, which glare critically at Ash and Serena as they and their Pokemon are forced to kneel before the Alakazam. As their stuff is laid out in front of them, Ash and Greninja look up at it, as if to ask what they want with them.

It goes on for a minute or so, then, the Alakazam raises up its two spoons, which glow a purple color. Two streaks of energy streak down until they touch Ash and Serena's foreheads. And then the Alakazam speaks to them.

 _Who are you, why were you spying on us, do you know anything of importance, and how much does the human race know of our existence?_ it asks them quickly and in a bored tone as if it wants them to go and for this to be done with.

 _I imagine that you want these questions to be answered telepathically so the other can't hear. Not very many people know about_ _you, except possibly a couple of Champions, some Gym Leaders, like Olympia in Anistar City, who foretold of you, and says that if don't end this path, you will all be killed. We weren't exactly spying on you, just trying to figure out how we were going to say hello and tell you what I just said Olympia told us. And finally, I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my wife, Serena,_ Ash replies tellepatically. The Alakazam doesn't say anything for a few moments, then says, _Not all of the Pokemon are out. Woman-_ Serena glares at it slightly for this- _release the rest of your Pokemon._

The webbing encasing the two adults and their Pokemon loosen, and Serena pulls out her last two Pokeballs, letting out Delphox and Sylveon.They stare nervously at the Restless surrounding them, then, the Alakazam points it's spoons at them and says, _you are free of your vile trainers! Join us, and help us to rid this world of humans!_ It looks slightly taken aback as the Pokemon step forward, and Ash and Serena hear them say something that sounded angry and, _what will happen to Ash and Serena? And don't call them vile! They're anything but vile!_

 _Well, er..._ The Alakazam looks slightly shocked as is it had never heard this question asked to it before, then straightens and declares, _they will be excecuted according to their crimes against their Pokemon_. _It will be best to leave them behind. After all, you don't belong to them anymore._ Ash and Serena are able to understand it because the link is still up, and they instantly feel the massive wave of anger that comes off of their Pokemon.

The Pokemon take ready stances as if they're about to attack, and the Restless also take stances to attack should their leader be harmed by Ash and Serena's Pokemon. "GUYS! STOP! STOP!" yells Ash, getting in front of his Pokemon and holding out his arms, "remember what Olympia said! We can't attack or else we'd already lost the battle! Don't go ballistic just yet! Save that for Team Rocket!" Serena and Alakazam tell the others to do the same, and, grudgingly, they stand down.

 _Your Pokemon carry an unusual amount of loyalty for you,_ remarked Alakazam. Not even bothering to use the telepathic bond, Ash remarks, "I really don't know why, but they are really loyal."

Alakazams eyes narrow slightly, then he orders, _Take them away. I'll have a chat with their Pokemon._ As Ash and Serena are led away by a few Machamps, Ash looks at Greninja and Pikachu as if to say, _don't do anything stupid_

 **(())**

Ash flexes his bonds, wondering where the heck the Restless got their hands on rope. "This is a fine mess we're in," remarks Serena as she looks outside. The sun was begining to set, and seeing the dark clouds on the horizon, Ash silently thanked Arceus that they at least had a overhang. They had been placed in a small cave in a rock formation near the edge of the valley, still being guarded by the Machamp.

"I agree," says Ash, "but at least we're lucky to be alive. So, do you have any ideas?" he asks her, "Cause I'm plain out."

"I'm afraid that I don't have anything either," Serena replies. After a few moments of depressed scilence, she wonders, "I wonder how Thorn and the rest of the family is doing."

"They're probably fine. After all, Thorn is like me." Ash assures her, which she rolls her eyes at him for his last comment. "If the rest of our children were trainers, what path do you think they would take?"

"Rose doesn't like watching battles, she could probably be a Performer. Tyson likes to battle, like Thorn. The twins like to battle too, but they're also designers. They could be coordinators. I'm not sure about Eva. We'd just have to see about her, although she does like to get into trouble." Serena smiled and gave a slight chuckle, though the smile dissapeared as she then asked, "do you think we'll see them again?"

"I'm sure we will." Ash looked up and noticed Alakazam coming towards them, "Look at who's coming."

As soon as Alakazam had stepped under the overhang, he raised his spoons once more and linked telepathically to the two humans. _Your Pokemon have very high opinions of you,_ he told them, _more than any Pokemon have had with any other trainer._

 _But,_ the Alakazam turned to Ash, _they did admit to your history at Aquacorde. Quite a gruesome account._

Ash's face darkened, and he said, "I never told them to kill. Just to hold them off until help arrived."

 _And your Pokemon fought harder when they saw the rest of your Pokemon get killed. They simply reacted,_ Alakazam commented, _I would have done the same in their place, except that I would have been commanded by you. You commanded your Pokemon as if they were your property. They did not have a choice._

 _There will be a public trial as soon as all the other Restless gather. Then,_ he continues, _we shall decide whether or not you should be excecuted._ Turning to Serena, he adds, _and although you were not directly involved at Aquacorde, you shall still recieve sentence. Every trainer that is captured recieves the trial,_ he says when Serena and Ash start to object, _then, we shall decide whether or not you are guilty of death. The trials are as fair as they are able to be._

Before Alakazam cuts off the link, Ash asks, "Has any trainer been found innocent before?"

Alakazam looks at him for a long while. Then he replies, _Never,_ then leaves.

 **(())**

Later towards the evening, Ash and Serena are put on a high up ledge in front of the whole Restless. Some of the Pokemon are already chanting and from Ash's limited knowledge of Pokemon speech, they are chanting, _Death! Death! Death!_ From their position on the ledge, they can see ther Pokemon, being restrained by a few Pokemon, looking up at them with horror in their eyes.

The Alakazam and the Machamp that had guarded the two trainers are standing behind them, and Alakazam once more raises his spoons to telepathically link with Ash and Serena. "What are you doin this for?" asks Ash.

 _You should be able to understand me during your trial, shouldn't you?_ asks Alakazam. Then, he adresses the crowd of Pokemon and says, _the trial of the trainers shall begin! Who shall stand as accusers to the accused?_

A Serperior slithers forward, hatred in it's red eyes as it stares up at Ash and Serena. It launches a Hyper Beam to the open sky, causing the Restless to cheer. It was obvious that Serperior was a favorite accuser.

Alakazam nods and then says, _Who will stand as defenders to the accused?_

For a while, there is no motion in the crowd, then, something leaps upwards from a nearby ledge, its red, green, and white body a blur cutting through the air. Then, it spreads it's wings out, excecuting a very familliar Flying Press. As the move activated, the Pokemon spun, then came to rest on the ground, throwing a few punches into the air as a few Pokemon cheer.

Ash and Serena, however, are staring in shock as the golden eyes of Hawlucha- _Ash's_ old Hawlucha-look up at them as if to say, _What took you so long, Ash?_

 **Yes, it is Hawlucha! Everyone's favorite wrestling Pokemon on Ash's team! (Well...maybe not everyones, but still) And I believe that everyone should know who Thorn's saviour is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter four of Divide and Conquer. Now, you guys have been giving some great reviews on this story, so, I'm going to be answerng a few;**

 **Diezombie97** **; You know all of those Pokemon that were with Lucario and Gardevoir? Me and my brother (It's a joint effort) are going to need some characters for that. We would greatly appreciate it. The requirements for thePokemon are that they have to at least be bipedal (meaning they walk on two legs)**

 **Also, what does DM mean?**

 **Armorshippingfan** **; Don't worry, they'll be stopping Team Rocket for good, and I wasn't exactly sure how Brock and Misty could go together, but I'm glad we put Petra in.**

 **Another thing; I do not own Pokemon!**

 **On with the show now. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chap. 4**

Ash is staring at Hawlucha in shock, as well as the rest of Ash and Serena's Pokemon, minus Pikachu, who is staring at the rest of Ash and Serena's Pokemon in confusion. _Do you know Hawlucha? It looks as if you do._ the Alakazam says to Ash, seeing his look of shock.

"Lucha! Haw!" Hawlucha shouts upwards. Whatever he said has Alakazams eyes widen in shock and he looks to Ash and then Hawlucha again. The rest of the Restless also look at Hawlucha says something and Alakazam's eyes widen in shock and suprise and the rest of the Restless look at Hawlucha as if to say, _that's your trainer?_

The only Pokemon who are not looking on in shock anymore were Ash and Serena's Pokemon, who give a rousing cheer. Ash and Serena now had a chance.

 **Thorn POV**

Thorn gives a small moan, coming to. The last thing that he could remember was singing and...Lucario! He nearly sits up, but then realizes that he would be waking Thunder, who was sleeping nest to his head, looking cured and well. He looks down at the dark, blue blanket that is covering his body and looks at the rest of his Pokemon who are resting on matresses covering the floor. Looking to his right, he can see Lucario, who twiched a few times and then turned on his left side, curling up a little bit.

Thorn looks around the room a little bit while carefully sitting up so that he doesn't disturb Thunder. Sunlight is streaming through a tall window, revealing the interior of a homey looking living room, with two couches (which he and Lucario were occuppying), a golden-yellow floor covered with purple and red rugs, and a few mirrors, with a fireplace opposite a door, which is in the wall that is left of the window.

Thorn jerks a little bit when he sees a large shadow cover the window, but then he sees the massive Mamoswine that soon passes. _Where are we?_ Thorn thinks as he starts to get up from th couch.

The door suddenly opens, and a woman around the age of his father steps into the oom. She had long, blue-black hair that was braided down the back of her black shirt. Over a pair of black leggings was a sky blue and black skirt, with a pair of combat boots to complete the clothes. On her left wrist was a watch and on her riht wrist was a bracelet with a glittering stone. Following her was a powerful and haughty-looking Lopunny with an ear band circling it's long, left ear with a spherical jewl attatched to it. "I'm glad to see you're awake," the woman says quietly to Thorn, then, she motions for him to follow her into the next room.

Thorn carefully steps over his sleeping Pokemon and casts a worried look at the still twiching Lucario. "He's been like that for a while," the women says, "but he'll be okay. Now, follow me."

Thorn looks around him as they head dow a long hallway, and asks, "Is this a mansion?"

"Nope. The reason why it's so big is because it's carved into the east side of Mount Coronet. It was the only safe place I could think of," she quickly said when Thorn looked at her is shock, "With Team Rocket still out there, and with me being one of Sinnohs most powerful Pokemon Coordinators-plus being a friend of your father, I had to find a safe place to live. Here's the kitchen."

As Thorn sit's himself down at the small round table, and the woman prepares some food for him, what she had said struck him, "You're a friend of my dad?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Dawn. I traveled with your father in the Sinnoh region a very long time ago, around when he was fourteen." Noticing the confused look on Thorn's face, she said, "He never talked about me?"

"He never talked about his jouneys," Thorn replied as she set some salad and a few roles in front of him with some milk. "When he contacted me a couple of days ago, he said that you might be coming to look for your Lucario," said Dawn as she starting preparing some Pokemon food for his Pokemon and Thorn started to eat, "I waited a little bit, then I noticed some explosions a long ways away. Knowing Ash, I instantly assumed it was you. He got into trouble a lot, and I guess you're the same." She smiled as Thorn felt his cheeks go red.

"I had to travel a bit, then I heard singing and a few thuds. When I got there, you and Lucario were unconcious and there was a Team Rocket Elite standing over yo totting a net launcher. Mamoswine froze her in an ice cube with a Primarina, and I brought you here."

"Thanks. That Elite was called the Siren," said Thorn, "I don't know very much about her except that's she's a very powerful Elite and she can bond with a Primarina."

"I heard that Team Rocket was rising again," mused Dawn, "Before your dad confirmed it, I heard a few rumors. I was hoping thatthey weren't true, but knowing how consistant those guys are, the rumors were probably true." Dawn looked a little bit angry and sad for a moment, as if remembering something, but then she shook herself and then asked, "So, where has Ash been this whole time?"

"We've been living in Kanto," replied Thorn, "my dad was a private tax consultant." Dawn burst out laughing, and Lopunny, who was now taking away Thorn's empty plates, made a few noises that sounded like laughing. "I'm sorry! It's just, Ash wasn't very good at math! Ahahaha!" After she had calmed herself down, she asked, "So, what happened to you?"

Thorn explained about his battle with Petra against the Siren and how they had nearly gotten caught. "All I'm hoping is that Petra and Persian are okay and that they got away too." he finished.

Dawn looked intrieged as she asked, "So, you and Lucario did something?" Thorn nodded and Dawn looked as if she was thinking about something. "Could we have a battle when Lucario is rested? I think I have an idea about what it is, from what you said the Siren said, but I need to be sure."

"Alright." replied Thorn.

 **(())**

Some hours later, after Lucario and the rest of Thorn's Pokemon had recovered, Thorn and Dawn had a Pokemon Battle-Lucario facing Dawn's Lopunny.

"Alright Loppuny!" yelled Dawn. she pressed the bracelet on her right wrist, and arcs of energy flew from the stone on it, "Mega Evolve!" The jewel-a Lopunnite-glowed, triggering Mega Evolution. "We'llwant to go for it from the start if we want to see it." she called over to Thorn on the other side of the battlefield.

"Okay then. Lucario, Aura Sphere!" yelled Thorn. Lucario launched the glowing-blue sphere at Mega Lopunny, who instantly reflected it back when Dawn yelled, "Double Slap!"

As the battle continued, neither side gave way, each of them scoring lots of hits, Thorn found that Lucario now knew Brick Break and Bone Rush. Close to the end of the battle, Thorn and Lucario suddenly just froze. "Lopunny, hold it for a second," Dawn called over to her. All of the Pokemon watched as Thorn and Lucario gave joined yells and glowed a bright ruby-red, and the trendils of red energy appeared again, reaching out for each other, but still not connecting. Then, the energy colapsed, as well as Thorn and Lucario.

Thorn's Pokemon rushed onto the field as Lopunny reverted back to her regular form, and Dawn hurried towards Thorn as he struggled upward with Lucario. "That was it," Thorn said to Dawn when she reached him.

"I think I know what it is," she says to him, "It's sort of what Ash and Greninja can do. It's a bond between trainer and Pokemon." She looks at Lucario for a second, and then says, "It may have something to do with what Team Rocket did to Lucario, which means Petra's Gardevoir and the rest o the Pokemon that escaped with them are able to do it too, but it still isn't good."

"Why not?" asked Thorn.

"If Team Rocket was able to do this, that means they've managed to make Pokemon stronger without using Mega Stones. In fact, probably stronger than Mega Stones. But the process wasn't complete. If it was complete, Lucario woldn't be here. Which means we need to complete the bond between you and Lucario."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Thorn. Lucario looked at dawn as well as if to ask the same thing.

"Luckily, you're in good hands!" Dawn said proudfully, "You're talking to a Top Pokemon Coordinator here!" Seeing Thorn's still confused look, she explained, "A Pokemon Coordinator is someone who raises their Pokemon and helps to work with them together. I can help you become one with Lucario."

"So you can really help us with this?" asks Thorn excitedly. Lucario and all the rest of Thorn's Pokemn also look excited.

"Yes we can. While we test out your bond," she motions to her Pokemon as they step forward, "your Pokemon can train with mine. But we'll have to hurry, since we probably don't have much time. My house is well hidden, but if the Siren is determined enough, she will find it, and quickly."

"Well then, let's do this!" yelled Thorn, and all of his Pokemon cheer with him happily.

 **Petra POV**

 _ **(Champion's Retreat)**_

"And that's what happened," Petra finished explaining to Cynthia. She and Persian had finished explaining what had happened to them and what Team Rocket had done to the Pokemon, who were now being looked at by some of Cynthia's medical team.

"It appears as if the final battle has arrived," remarded Cynthia, "but we may just have the advantage." Motioning to someone, she whispers into her ear for a few seconds, then the lady leaves. "We'll send out a bulliten for the Pokemon's trainers, and we'll have to find trainers that can bond with the rest of these Pokemon. If we do it right, we may be able to face Team Rocket this time head to head."

"Well then," says Persian, "let's get to work!"

 **And like I said to Diezombie97, we need your help! We're going to need some characters for the final battle against Team Rocket! The only requirement is that the Pokemon that your OC bonds with has to walk on two legs. We're going to need them, and quick!**

 **In the next chapter, we get to the trial of Ash and Serena. I'll say it now, it is goin to be awesome! (And surprising, just you wait.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. This chapter will have a lot to do with Ash and Serena's trial, as well as what happened to Hawlucha after the Battle of Aquacorde.**

 **And like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be a bit shocking (but in an awesome kind of way.)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon! Of course I don't!**

 **Ash POV**

Ash is still staring at Hawlucha in shock as he remarks, "I thought that Hawlucha was dead."

"Me too," replied Serena.

Ash looked at Alakazam and asked, "How is he here? We couldn't find him after the battle."

 _It may surprise you to know this, but Hawlucha is actually my protege._ Ignoring to even further shocked faces of Ash and Serena, Alakazam declared, _let the trial of these trainers begin. Persecutor! We shall first hear what you have to say to us against these trainers!_ The crowds cheer as the Serperior slithers forward. _Since you do not understand our way of speech, I shall translate for you,_ Alakazam told Ash and Serena.

The Serperior (whose Restless symbol is etched onto his cheek) raises his head and starts to say, with Alakazam translating, _Humans have done nothing for us! They have mistreated us, hunted us, used us as food, made us their slaves, and more horrifying, made us fight their battles! No matter what their Pokemon say, they are just like any other human, which is why they should die for their sins against their Pokemon, us, the Restless, and this world! This is why they should die! This is why they should be excecuted! To pay for their sins with their blood!_

The Restless are sent into estatic cheers, although Ash and Serena can see that Hawlucha is rolling his eyes. _Hawlucha is smarter than the rest of the Restless,_ Alakazam told them, _plus, that Serperior gives the same speech whenever he is the percecutor._

"What are they chanting?" asks Serena, noticing that some of the Restless were chanting something.

Before Alakazam could answer, Ash says, "Death. They're chanting, 'Death! Death! Death!'. Not a very inspiring thing to say."

 _They seem to like it. What I am surprised with,_ says Alakazam, looking at Ash with a curious look, _is that you can understand them._

"It's a gift," replies Ash, "I don't know what they exactly say, but I do have a pretty good idea what they do say."

 _Well, in this case, you are right,_ said Alakazam. Turning to the Restless, he holdsup a spoon, which gives off a bright flash. Instanstly, the Restless quiet down as Alakazam anounces, _Defender! Give your case!_

Hawlucha steps forward and looks up towards Ash and Serena, then he gives a shout, "Lucha! Haw-lu!"

Ash instantly gets what Hawlucha is saying, as well as Greninja, who give off a sort of pleased grin. Alakazam, rather confused, says, _He says that he wants you to do your bond? May I ask what that means?_

"That I'm going to have to jump. Don't bother catching me." And with that, Ash leaps off the ledge and Greninja springs upwards from the circle of Pokemon with a little bit of aid from Sylveon and Delphox. His Water-Cloak surrounds him and travels upwards until it is underneath Ash's feet. The Water-Cloak dissapates into the large Water Shurikan on Greninja's-now Ash-Greninja's-back as Greninja catches Ash and they both land on the ground, where Ash-Greninja severs Ash's bonds. All of the Restless, including Alakazam, look at Ash and Ash-Greninja in several degrees of shock, amazement, and what-the-heck-just-happened looks.

Serena gets a sort of confused look on her face as Delphox looks up at her, then she nods and jumps off the edge as well as a funnel of flames surounds the Fox Pokemon, causing the rest of their Pokemon to back up in shock. A pale blue aura surrounds Serena, which slows her down until she touches the ground, then the aura moves to her bonds, which loosen and remove themselves from Serena's wrists. Delphox's stick appears from the fire as the flames start to dissapate, moving to surround Delphox's stick, which is tossed up into the air and then caught by Delphox.

Delphox's fur was now more the tone of Serena's honey-blond hair, with the tufts of red fur in Delphox's ears now a more pinkish color. The red fur on Delphox's legs were a brighter red than before, and Delphox's eyes shone with an fire of their own. Her stick was now covered in flames, which made it resemble a staff. Ash looks at Delphox for a few seconds, then turns to Serena and asks her, "When were you able to do that?"

"I'm really not sure," she replies, "Delphox just wanted to do it."

The Restless are even further in shock from this shown change, so much that the persecuting Serperior falls to the ground in a dead faint. Then, Hawlucha then gives his defense of Ash and Serena.

Alakazam translates in a shocked tone of voice, _I met Ash when he was journeying in the Kalos Region. When we met, he showed me what he could help me to do, such as perfecting my Flying Press, which at the time took too long to excecute. Seeing this, I decided to go with him on his journey. And that's the thing! Hardly any of Ash's Pokemon were caught because we were just caught! We elected to go with him! And all the things that we've done because of that! The Kalos Crisis, and countless other world destroying crisis's were averted because of the bonds that we shared with Ash! We were never in bondage! Ash did not force us to fight in Aquacorde,_ Hawlucha continued, _It was our choice! We all made the choice to fight against Team Rocket! We all made the choice to stand beside Ash! We all made the choice to go with him!We all made the choice to fight alongside him! Ash is no regular human, and he should not be treated as one! And that is why Ash and Serena Ketchum should not be excecuted! If Team Rocket is rising again-which is the reason why I believe they came to find us-then we will need trainers that are like them!_

Scilence reigns over the valley for a long while, then, Alakazam, now very shocked, points to three Pokemon up in the front and says, _Go to those Pokemon to cast your vote; one guilty, one innocent, and the last pending. This court is now ajourned._ And with that, Greninja and Delphox revert back to their normal forms, and Ash and Serena are taken back to their cave to wait out the vote, this time, without their bonds.

 **(())**

 **(Two days later)**

"Here comes Alakazam," remarks Ash as he looks out the cave entrance. Alakazam passes the Machamp guards, saying something to them, in which they look shocked, and then they let Alakazam pass. When he enters the cave, he opens up the telepathic link and says to them, _I'm very surprised at what happened. There are sufficient votes to proclaim you two as, well...innocent. So for the time being, you will not be excecuted._

 _However,_ he continues, _we are still reeling from what has happened. You aren't completely out of the clear yet. Over the course of the next few weeks, there will be debates in the Restless to decide the future vote to solidify whether or not you are guilty. So for now, you are safe._ Ash and Serena give a relieved sigh.

 _I was surprised about what happened,_ commented Alakazam, leaning against the wall.

"About what? The bonding or the vote?" asked Serena.

 _Both actually._ replied Alakazam, _I had heard rumors of you, Ash, being able to bond with your Greninja, but I could never believe them._

"I think the most shocking thing was that Serena could bond with Delphox," Ash replied while looking over at his wife, who gave a modest shrug, "How come you were surprised with the vote?"

 _Because that has never happened before,_ replied Alakazam, _We have never voted to stay a trainers excecution before. I must have trained my protegee too well,_ he added wryly.

Ash admits shyly, "I did actually help him how to perfect his Flying Press. And plus people say that Pokemon sometimes reflect their trainers thoughts and feelings. Hawlucha could've picked up a thing or two from me."

 _Speaking of Hawlucha,_ said Alakazam, _He wishes_ _to see you. And here he is._

The said-Wrestling Pokemon strides into the cave then. Ash is a little bit pleased to see that Hawlucha is not sporting the scratched out Pokeball symbol that was on the rest of the Restless. Casting a quick glance at Alakazam for a second, he then makes a flying leap straight at Ash, hugging him tightly around the neck. Ash happily returns it with silent tears trickling down his face as he whispers, "I thought you were dead!"

Hawlucha steps back and says something which sounds an awful lot like a, _pshaw, I'm too tough to kill! You know that!_ "You're right," Ash replies, "I do."

Then, Hawlucha walks over to Serena and happily hugs her too while she says, "It's good to see you alive, Hawlucha. We all missed you."

"But...how did you survive?" asked Ash, "We all thought that you died."

Hawlucha's look turns a little bit regretful, and then he starts talking, with Alakazam translating for him, ablut what had happened to him during Aquacorde...

 _Hawlucha had a very violent duel against a Team Rocket Pokemon at Aquacorde. Then he was blasted by an attack, and he blacked out. When he woke up, he was in a forest glade by a campfire with the Alakazam tending him._

 _Hawlucha didn't know whether or not Ash and the rest of his Pokemon had survived, so he went with the Alakazam and, grudgingly, helped to found the Restless. He knew that there were a few trainers who abused their Pokemon, like Team Rocket, which was the only reason why he helped found the Restless, but he knew that not all trainers were bad, like Alakazam said. Among the Restless, Hawlucha became a counterbalance, saying that not all humans were bad, and that it would be a bad idea to wage war on them._

 _Hawlucha had lived among the Restless for a long time. He hadn't been present when Ash and Serena had been first brought in, but he had seen Greninja and the rest of the Pokemon that were traveling with Ash and Serena, but they didn't recognize him until the trial, in which he knew that he had to defend Ash._

"So," said Ash, "that's what happened to you. We all thought that you were dead."

"Haw-lu. Lucha?" asked Hawlucha, clearly asking for forgiveness. Ash smiled at him and drew him into another hug, saying, "I forgive you. But, can you forgive me for giving up on you?"

Hawlucha looked at Ash and then nodded. Alakazam looked on for a few more moments, then he said, _Come, Hawlucha. Let us leave them for the time being._ Hawlucha nodded and with a few more hugs, he and Alakazam took their leave.

"That certainly was unexpected," said Serena as she laid against the cave wall. "Yeah, it was," replied Ash, "but I think that with Hawlucha here, we may have a pretty good chance of surviving, and with Hawlucha, we might be able to ask the Restless if they can help with Team Rocket."

"Let's hope so," said Serena

 **(())**

Up in the mountains surrounding the valley where the Restless were, the Siren looks out over the valley, watching the Pokemon with her Primarina by her side. "This was certainly unexpected," she said, her Primarina nodding in agreement.

"Then again," she continued, "this much Pokemon would be very useful to the cause of Team Rocket, wouldn't you say?" she said to her partner. The Primarina nodded as the Siren pulled out her communicator.

"Sir? This is the Siren, reporting in," she says into it.

Dagan's voice answers her. :Ah, the Siren. How is your mission with tacking down that second group of escaped Pokemon? Did you find them?:

"Even better, sir," she replies, "I found the Restless, as well as Ash and Serena Ketchum. The second group of enhanced Pokemon led me right to them. And now that I'm looking at them, I'm thinking maybe we could pull them over to our side. They are filling up this entire valley. There's so many of them; a virtual army."

:Well then,: says Dagan, :give us your position and we shall join you. In the meantime, try to figure out a way to turn them all to our side.

"I'll send in Primarina," she says into the communicator, "she could turn the heart of a Legendary Pokemon if she wanted to." Then, hanging up the communicator, she nods to her Primarina, who starts her trek into the valley. Things were going to start heating up.

 **That is the end of chapter five. I hope you enjoy it! We'll be getting back to Thorn and Dawn in a short time.**

 **In the meantime, like I said in the last chapter, I need OC's that can bond with Pokemon! They have to at least walk on two feet, like a Lucario, Feraligator, Gardevoir, Greninja, Hawlucha, ect. for the bonding Pokemon. Please hurry! The last chapter may be coming soon!**


End file.
